Devil May Cry: Of Fathers and Brothers
by Kairu-Blackstar
Summary: Dante returns from Hell but not alone, He rescues his twin brother Vergil from the clutches of a familiar enemy who proved to be just another demon to be cut down. Vergil finds himself adjusting to his new life quite well and then he meets the son he never knew he had. . . Nero ( I do not own DMC, nor do I own any of the bands, lyrics and other references within this fiction. )
1. Home Sweet Home

**_Dante returns from Hell after five years of killing legions of demons. He makes it back to the human world with a unconcious passenger on his motorcycle, During his "Crusade" in hell, he found Vergil. The Twin brother who was supposedly defeated on Mallet Island when he was under the control of Mundus, But he is barely alive and severely weakened. Not leaving him behind, Dante gently carries Vergil onto his bike and without hesitation makes his way back to the one place he calls home. . ._** **_Devil May Cry_**.

As Dante stopped his bike, he looked up at the dimly lit neon sign of Devil May Cry and smiled before saying to himself,

"Looks like someone's been taking care of the place while I've been away. Guess I ought to thank them for looking after it"

He quietly chuckled to himself before turning to his passenger who was barely holding on to him, Vergil moved in and out of conciousness as Dante carried him into the shop.

"Hang on Verge. . .we're almost there"

The red clad hunter whispered to his twin whose breathing was heavy and sounding as if his throat was filled with razor blades. His appearance showing his almost white skin with noticable blue veins which covered his face and body. His hair was messy and dirty along with wearing nothing but his old blue coat and trousers now worn and damaged by the amount of time he wandered hell without having a weapon or even the strength to hold his own in a fight.

"Hey can someone open this door!? I got my hands full here!" Dante called out to whoever was in the shop, He heard footsteps coming closer and backed away for them to open the door.

Trish stood before the Son of Sparda gasping in surprise and he returned his cheeky smile, A smile she hasn't seen for a very long time.

"Dante. . . You look terrible." Trish said with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah well you should see the other guy I'm carrying."

Dante responded chuckling whilst carrying Vergil into the shop and laying him on the leather couch. He turned around and smiled at Trish who closed the door and approached him before grabbing him into a tight hug.

"Don't you EVER stay away for so long again. Lady and I were so worried about you!" The She-Devil quietly said as she felt tears flowing down her cheek.

"Don't worry Trish, I've done what I needed to do. Is the spare room ok to use for him?"

Dante pointed to his unconcious brother. Trish nodded as the red devil lifted his twin up and brought him upstairs to the spare room with his companion following behind.

With the help of Trish, Dante removed Vergil's damaged clothing and managed to put on fresh boxers and a grey vest for the resting brother. An hour later Dante and Trish sat down on the couch sharing a coffee as he explained what happened when he ventured into hell.

"Five years. . . It didn't feel like that when I was in Hell." Dante said as he crossed one leg over the other trying to get comfortable.

"I must ask Dante. . . How did you find Vergil? Hell how is he even alive?"

Trish asked in a concerned manner. She was aware of Vergil's dark past and didn't want the red clad hunter to end up killing his own brother again. He looked into her eyes as he understood her worried expression.

"I met an old friend down there and let us say I decided to finish him off for good."

 **Flashback**

Dante was bored in Hell, he slaughtered so many demons but none of them gave him a good enough challenge. After what seemed hours of walking in the bizarre landscape, a large cathedral caught his eyes. He scanned it from top to bottom before walking towards the large door.

" _I knew Mundus had an ego but this is ridiculous_."

Dante thought to himself as he pushed the door open. The vast hall was some sort of throne room, many Lesser demons all sat in rows bowing and worshipping the demon king Mundus. With speed and agility, Dante climbed up onto a gargoyle and watched in shock as he saw Mundus sitting on a large throne made entirely out of bones, flesh and marrow. The demon king was no longer a statue nor grotesque monstrosity, his form was humanoid but with scale like armour, his three eyes glowing a faint red as he slowly raised his hand.

"Bring forth the halfling!!"

Mundus commanded as he raised his hand which summoned two elite demons holding onto a prisoner in chains, Dante narrowed his eyes as he spotted a familar face.

" _Vergil. . ._ " He whispered to himself as he saw his broken twin brother being dragged along and thrown into the center of the room where Mundus looked down on him.

"Still trying to resist you flithy halfling? You know you'll have to give up sooner or later."

The demon king mocked Vergil who looked up and tried to break his restraints only to be zapped by the elite guards electrical hands, the hordes of demons laughed in unison while Dante swiftly moved from gargoyle to gargoyle in order to get close enough to his twin.

"Pitiful, weak, and useless. Sparda was a fool to betray me, but his worst crime was falling in love with a human parasite who gave birth to you and that worthless twin of yours!"

Mundus raised his voice in anger as he stared down as Vergil struggled to get himself up, he felt his strength fading away as the guards pinned him down and forced him to look at the demon king.

"Don't make me laugh Mundus. . .my father defeated you without breaking a sweat. Did I hear that Dante also kicked your pathetic hide after he defeated me and let me obtain my mind back so you couldn't control me ever again? No matter how much torture you put me through I will not bow to a lesser demon such as yourself."

Vergil blew out with a grin forming on his lips as Mundus stood up from his throne and grabbed the elder twin by the throat before shouting back at him in response

"Once I've regained my strength I will go to the human world with my army and slaughter everything!! All life will cease to exist as I Mundus will destroy everything! Including that traitorus failed product Trish, But not before I force you and her to watch as I rip Dante's heart from his chest and force it down your throats. I'll even kill your precious child!"

"What are you talking about?! I have no child!" Vergil asked shouting back at the demon who simply laughed at his prisoner.

"Oh You never knew. Sarah never told you before you left Fortuna island? Pity. . . As if it matters anymore. I gave you power halfling and you failed to serve me and kill Dante. Now I will make you suffer, but I'll make sure you see your family and the world you grew up in burst into enternal flames!"

Mundus began to torture Vergil who yelled in agony whilst Dante managed to move onto a sturdy chandelier which hung above the demon king and his brother. He drew Rebellion out of its sheath and slashed at the chandelier chain which broke easily and gracefully jumped down onto the throne sitting with a cocky grin as the chandelier whacked across the back of Mundus's head who threw the ornament aside, killing several lesser demons of his own before turning around spotting the red devil.

"Quite a party you got going on here Mundus! Although there isn't food or drinks or even cute ladies for that matter so I gotta give it a simple three out of ten!" Dante spoke away smiling at the demon king while Vergil looked up to see his brother.

" _Dante. . ._ " The elder twin whispered to himself as he watched him taunt Mundus.

The demon king scoffed and said "Dante, the infamous son of Sparda!"

"You remember me? Aw I'm touched, I hope you've got insurance on this place because I'm going to demolish the crap out of it! But not before I kick your ass again and take my brother back!"

Dante's eyes glowed red as he finished speaking which caused Mundus to fly into a rage ramming his fist into Dante only for the hunter to shift on top of his hand smiling at his opponent.

"I gotta say Mundie Your aim is off! Guess that's what happens when you look like a moldy cheese sandwich-"

"SILENCE" Mundus roared as he attacked Dante who dodged and blocked every attack that he could muster.

The elite demons soon joined the fight while Vergil looked on as he watched his brother fight them without breaking a sweat.

" _Annoying as ever aren't you Dante? Yet you've come to rescue me after everything I done? Well I suppose there is only one thing to do_."

"Show them what a Son of Sparda is capable of Dante!!" Vergil shouted to his brother who simply nodded and smiled back as he drew out Ebony and fired at the elite demons and slashed them with Rebellion.

"Now this is my kind of party. This one is for you dad!" Dante exclaimed in joy as he devil triggered into his true devil form, The form that resembles the legendary dark knight Sparda.

Within minutes the elite guards were vanquished which forced Mundus on the defensive. Dante smirked at the demon king and said, "Getting tired Mundus? How about you take a little nap?"

"ENOUGH OF YOUR BABBLE" Mundus roared as he summoned his own blade, a sword similar to Sparda but with a more grotesque design.

Dante chuckled at the sight of the weapon. "Trying to copy my father? I thought you were more creative!"

The hunter took a fighting stance. Charging Rebellion with demonic energy which caused the blade to turn blood red with black lightening around it. Mundus ran towards Dante who stayed put preparing to strike and quietly chanting something in demonic language which caused glowing runes to wrap around Rebellion.

Vergil noticed the runes and said to himself, "The devil's kiss. . . Only father knew that spell. I don't know how Dante learned the incantation but this is the only spell that can truely kill the demon king!"

Dante roared as he finished chanting before dashing towards Mundus and soon they collided which in turn caused a blast which knocked Vergil off his feet and breaking his chains while the hordes of demons attempted to flee only for the majority to be caught in the radius which turned them into nothing but a bloody puddle with organs and severed heads all over the place. Mundus felt not only Rebellion going through his body but his own blade as well.

"N-n-no. . . Impossible. . . How could I lose to a fithy half breed?"

The demon king spat out as he felt all of his demonic power vanish within a mere few seconds, Soon he felt an unimaginable pain and that could only be described as hellish agony.

"You lost because you underestimated me Mundus. Just like before but only this time you will cease to exist."

With the incantation complete Mundus's body began to bleed all over. Writhing in agony the demon king dropped to his knees letting out a almost deafening scream as a powerful light emitted through his eyes and mouth. Dante switched back to his normal form and ran over quickly to Vergil.

He gentley lifted his brother up and said, "It's done Vergil. . .Let's get you out of here."

His elder twin managed to look up to him and smiled weakly before whispering, "Quickly if you don't mind."

Dante chuckled at the response and snapped his fingers.

He could hear the revving of a powerful engine from a distance and Smiled widly to see his new bike burst through the largest stained glass window, The vehicle was fitted with glowing demonic/futuristic armor. It's aura radiating an extraordinary power. Dante placed Vergil on the bike, He let his twin hold onto him by gripping onto his gun holster which provided him steady support.

"Hang on tight bro! This ride is gonna be fun!"

The red devil gleefully said as he revved up taking one last look at the now dying Mundus, and smiled before he used a rocket boost to gain unbeleivable speed. Within several minutes the twin sons of Sparda were already fifty miles away from the cathedral which exploded, It's blast radiated a holy light which wiped out Mundus and the various hordes of demons in the surrounding area. Dante let out a cheer of victory as he and Vergil watched the place cease to existance.

"Now that's what I call a light show!" The hunter laughed whereas his brother simply grunted and smiled weakly.

"How are we going to leave this place Dante?" The elder twin asked before closing his eyes.

"Well this baby will get us home, When this beauty hits six hundred and sixty six miles per hour. . . You're gonna see some serious shit!"

Dante exclaimed as he sped off through the landscape, and within ten minutes he reached the maximum speed which caused the bike to glow brightly and flashing uncontrollably and finally after a big final flash the twins soon ended up back in the human world, Where Redgrave city awaits them.

 **End of Flashback**

 **Back to the present time**

"So yeah that's how Me and Vergil got back home, now here we are." Dante finished explaining to Trish. She was amazed by how he managed to finish off Mundus and brought back his twin brother despite all the odds that were against them.

"How did you learn that incantation Dante? I thought it could never be done. Unless someone taught you it?" The She-devil asked curiously while sipping her black coffee.

"You can thank Lucia and Matier for teaching me that one. Before I went off to defeat Argosax they gave me a small tome which held the incantation and it is also how Sparda learned it since he teamed up with Matier many centuries back."

The red devil answered her question while smiling away as he drank his coffee, his crystal blue eyes seemed as if they were glowing as he sat comfortably on the couch with Trish. The brief silence would soon be interuppted by the phone ringing. Dante got off the couch and moved to the desk and grabbed the phone to answer it.

"Devil May Cry? Well I'll be damned, Lady! It's me Dante. . .ok ok easy with the shouting. . .well excuse me princess for being trapped in Hell for five years. . .hey gimmie a break Lady. . . Uh huh. . .yup. . .no. . .maybe?"

As Dante bickered with Lady on the phone, Trish went upstairs to check on Vergil.

Trish opened the door leading to the guest room to see Vergil sleeping comfortably, She smiled as she got close to him and noticed his skin colour returning to his more natural pale slowly while the blue veins that were on his face and body began to slowly fade away. She gentley ran her hand through his messy white hair.

" _You're home Vergil. . .you can take it easy_."

Trish whispered to him as he slowly shifted to his right where he was smiling due to a dream that made him think about his mother Eva, his father Sparda and of course Dante despite him being annoying at times, and Sarah, a beautiful brunette who he met a year before he began to descend the dark path of obtaining power.


	2. Childhood Reunion

**Fortuna City: Two decades ago. . .**

Vergil finished his investigation. He came to the conclusion that The Order of the Sword were more of cult which seemingly had plans to create some sort of "Savior" who would supposedly put an end to the demons. As much as he couldn't exactly label them as misguided, The blue devil knew he would maybe have to deal with them in the future.

" _Once I have retrieved my power. . . I'll wipe those fools off the map_."

He quietly thought to himself as he walked around the market place of Fortuna City and stopped to look at the freshly picked flowers sitting neatly in baskets. Although he embraced his demon heritage and loathed his own humanity, he secretly enjoyed the scent of fresh flowers, the rich smell of lavender relaxed his mind. Vergil couldn't help but think about how his mother Eva would use lavender incense sticks which filled his bedroom with a wonderful aroma.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry sir!" A young lady's voice snapped Vergil out of his daydream as she bumped into him by accident.

His cold glare soon turned to a small surprise as he found himself surprised to see a beautiful girl, dark brown hair that went over her shoulders, A small butterfly clip which kept her fringe from covering her eyes, a small pointed nose and bluish grey eyes. The Son of Sparda quickly returned to his glare as his blue eyes met hers.

"Please watch where you are going girl. . ." Was all Vergil could say.

He could've sworn he heard her voice before but couldn't quite point where or when he did.

"Is that you Vergil?" The girl asked as she recognised his pale face.

"S-Sarah? As in the same Sarah who lived opposite my home?" Vergil curiously asked as he removed his hood.

Revealing his white hair which he ran his fingers through. Sarah nodded her head, delighted to see her childhood friend who she has not seen for so many years.

"I haven't seen you since-"

She was about to finish her sentence only for Vergil to interuppt.

"Please don't bring it up Sarah. . ."

He quietly but sternly said as his shook his head. The memory of losing his mother still haunted him despite his cold and serious personality.

"S-S-So sorry Vergil. . . I didn't mean to bring it up." Sarah quietly said looking down.

"It is fine Sarah. You simply did what you always do. Never thinking before you speak or act, I guess some things haven't changed." A soft chuckle came from the blue devil.

"Says the guy who decided to fight off three bullies." Sarah responded giggling as she saw him blush a little bit.

An hour later the duo continued to walk around the streets.

"So Sarah, how long have you been here?"

Vergil glanced at his side looking at the brunette, her slim yet curvy body looked amazing as she wore a black jacket which hugged her petiete body, along with a red skirt and grey shoes.

"Over seven years now,at first I moved from place to place. . . Well we moved because of. . .well you know." Sarah said with a hint of sorrow in her tone.

"Where are they?" He asked.

Sarah looked up and said, "They died. . . A fire in the local bar here where they occasionally went for dinner. At least that's what the authorities said but I knew they were lying. Why would you need so many armed men to put out a small fire?"

"Most likely hiding the fact that a demon was involved. . . I assume they lied to you because of how young you are?"

Vergil asked in return. Sarah nodded. The look on her face said it all, she knew of demons and the legend of Sparda. But she did not know about the Sons of Sparda.

"Are you hungry?" Sarah asked out of the blue, her smile somewhat gave the blue devil a weird feeling in his stomach.

Her sudden change of tone seemed to show that she's accepted the truth and has managed to live independantly.

"I would but I must get going Sarah. . . I have much to do in so little time."

Vergil answered before turning around to walk away, however the brunette grabbed his hand and pulled him into a hug. It was an odd feeling he felt, at first he tried to break out of the hug and protested that he had to go.

"Vergil. . . You don't have to go yet. . .you need to rest and eat. I'm taking you to my place and you'll at least hold a conversation with me instead of grunting like a stubborn mule. So whether you like it or not I'll look after you for a while till you're well rested!"

Sarah berated Vergil. His face in shock as he was somewhat told off by his childhood friend.

" _Who the hell does she think she is talking to? Her persistance is admirable but annoying. Maybe a night oughta shut her up and put her mind at rest_."

He thought before finally blowing out a hot breath and said, "Fine. . . Since you're so persistant."

"Trust me Vergil. You'll love what I can cook!" Sarah gleefully took his hand and together they went off to her small yet lovely house.

Vergil sat down on the couch placing Yamato beside the arm of the furniture and covering it with his cloak so it didn't startle his host who happily sang as she cooked them a meal worthy of a king and queen.

 **Thirty Minutes later. . .**

"So how was it?" Sarah asked her guest who finished eating roast chicken, served with roasted potatoes, sage and onion stuffing, fresh vegetables, and a hot serving of gravy.

"I enjoyed this. . . Been a while since I enjoyed such a fantastic meal." Vergil replied in a monotone fashion.

His face hardly showing any emotion. Sarah smiled with joy despite his emotionless response, she knew he was being truthful that he enjoyed it and said

"Thank you Vergil. I even took the liberty of having Earl Grey tea sitting in the teapot for you, since you come across as a sophisticated man since you're all grown up."

"You have good taste. . . I must say you have certainly got a good home. Well kept, and to think you were the messiest girl in our little group of friends."

He said as his eyes met a framed picture depicting himself, his twin brother Dante, and Sarah when they were around five/six years old. A small smile formed as he remembered when his life was better before the demons showed up. A smile turned to a frown as he remembered what his goal was, to gain unrivaled power which would surpass his father Sparda and his own twin Dante. He took a deep breath and filled his cup with hot tea and inhaled the hypnotising smell which made his mind relax. Vergil looked at Sarah who hummed a tune whilst cleaning dishes. He didn't know why bit for some unknown reason he felt the need to assist her.

"Allow me to help." The blue devil whispered to her ear which startled her.

"Don't be silly. . . You're my guest." She said. Her voice shaking with nerves as their hands met while carefully cleaning the dishes and cutlerly.

After tidying up the duo sat down on the couch, the warm heat of the fireplace relaxing them as they quietly enjoyed the silence. Vergil stared into the fire, the thoughts of his mother came into his head as Sarah rested her head on his lap.

"You used to do that so I wouldn't go back home, even after so many years you're still the same." Vergil quietly said as he slowly began to stroke his friend's hair.

" _What the hell am I doing? I better just wait till she falls asleep so I can leave. . .but for whatever foolish reason I feel like I don't wish to leave her_."

The elder twin's mind conflicted within itself until Sarah got up and looked at him in the eyes and said to him, "Vergil. . . I've missed you and I miss Dante too. You guys meant alot to me back then."

"What about now?" Vergil responded trying to keep his tone serious but only to give a small smile.

The brunette brought herself close to the blue devil's face, he felt strange.

"You mean the whole damn world to me, you stood up for me when no one else did. I know Dante may have been a pain to you but he cared for you, he just showed it differently." She quietly spoke as she moved her hand to touch her friend's soft yet masculine face.

"If I told you to be silent I'd be lying to myself." Vergil said before suddenly planting his lips onto Sarah's, her eyes widening at the surprise but slowly closing them as she gave in to her lust.

Vergil stayed for another night, he never felt anything like this before. The duo were very intimate with each other, almost as if they fell under some sort of spell and they could not keep their hands off of each other as they would give in to their darkest desires. Sarah rolled off of Vergil after an instense sexual encounter, their breathing unstable for a brief moment before snuggling in to each other.

"Vergil. . . I l-love you." Sarah breathed out as she cuddled into the surprised half breed who felt he couldn't say it back but with force he managed to say it.

"As do I Sarah."

Soon after they were fast asleep. Vergil wouldn't admit it but he felt he could forget having all that power and just live happily with the young lady.

The son of Sparda woke up in the early hours of the morning, his companion still sleeping in which he smiled and quietly sighed before getting up and washing himself in the shower room. After putting his clothes on, he took his cloak and Yamato before heading to the door only to stop as he heard Sarah's voice.

"Do you really have to go? Without kissing me goodbye?" She said trying to keep her voice from breaking as she felt her eyes water, he turned around to see her on the verge of breaking down. It hurt him to see his lover like this.

"I have to. . . I must do what is needed in order to ensure I have the power. . . To protect you." Vergil quietly spoke as he approached Sarah. Her tears falling shaking her head.

"Don't go. . ." Was all she could say as she broke down crying.

The blue devil kept his composure before lifting her head up, their eyes locked onto each other.

"I love you. . . Remember that."

He quietly whispered as he hugged her tightly, she glanced up at him before planting a passionate kiss on him and said "I love you too, my dark angel."

Vergil gave a small smile before breaking off the hug and left the house. Sarah continued to cry as he shut the door. She looked at the picture of her, Dante, and Vergil when they were children and grabbed the picture and held on to it and her tears fell down.

The blue devil gave one last glance at her home, he turned away and walked off as heavy rain began to fall followed by thunder and lightening. Within a great burst of anger he devil triggered and roared into the sky in complete rage, his demonic cry was masked by the thunder. Once he changed back, his expression grew colder.

"I will gain power. . . I will surpass my father and no one will stop me!"

He quietly said to himself as he threw away his cloak and created a portal using Yamato to transport himself away from Fortuna, leaving behind his humanity and the woman he loved who soon would realise in a weeks time that she was pregnant.

 ** _As the months went by, Sarah managed to cope without Vergil. Despite her pregnancy she was more than determined to ensure her child had the best start in life._**

 ** _However her own life would be the cost of giving birth to a beautiful baby boy who she lovingly named Nero who would live as an orphan for six years until he meets Kyrie and her older brother Credo who took him in as if he was his own and helped him join the Order of the Sword as a knight despite the boy's rebellious attitude._**

 ** _Eventually once Nero was old enough he would finally find out who his mother was, all that is left of her was a picture of her in her childhood with two similar looking boys with white hair similar to him._**

 ** _Nero often wondered who his father was and why did he leave him, his life would soon change as his right arm turned demonic and meeting the red devil Dante._**


	3. It can't rain all the time

Trish was the first to wake up, turning to see Dante sleeping peacefully. With a small kiss on the demon hunter's forehead, she got herself up to have a hot shower before getting fresh clothing on and made her way downstairs. The she devil suddenly felt a presence near the kitchen, her first reaction was to grab her twin guns Luce and Ombra from the weapons rack.

The door leading to the kitchen was slightly opened, the sounds of cuboards being shut and the sound of a plate being laid on the wooden table made Trish lower her weapons, taking a small peak through the door, she found Vergil cooking up breakfast.

"Good morning. . . I've taken the liberty to make some tea, please help yourself." Vergil said looking up to see Trish surprised but also releived that no one broke in.

"You're up early Vergil, everything alright?" Trish asked as she placed her guns on the kitchen counter, sitting herself down before pouring some tea into a mug.

"I have never been one to sleep in, I prefer to have a routine unlike Dante." The elder twin answered with a straight face as he sat down with his meal, he ate through the food extremely fast while Trish giggled at the sight of him.

"You're looking alot better than last night Vergil. When Dante brought you in, I was so worried you'd kill us in our sleep."

Vergil shook his head before responding. "That would be considered impolite, and to be quite honest I don't know what to do. Everything has went so fast, normally if you were someone else completely different then I'd just leave as soon as I had enough strength to walk."

"Yet you remain in our company." Trish raised an eyebrow at him, her pale eyes looking at him as if she was staring into his soul.

"For the first time in my life, I do not know where to go from here. Dante saved me, took me in after all the trouble I've caused him. Tell me Ms Trish, what would you do if you were in my position?" Vergil asked as he poured himself another cup of tea.

For a minute straight, Trish thought about the question before providing him the answer.

"Dante saved me on Mallet Island, even though I was ordered by Mundus to kill him. I couldn't do it, I couldn't just kill someone who risked his neck just to save a devil like me. Dante gave me a chance to stand on my own two foot and I can't thank him enough for it, even after so many years."

"I can see why you were made to resemble our mother Eva. . . My brother obviously means everything to you, so are you two considered an item?" The blue devil gave a small, soft smile at the lightning witch who began to blush.

"At first it was awkward because of me looking similar to Eva. Dante slowly began to accept the fact that I'm not his mother, and after so many years of working together he finally took me out on our first date. Yes he may come across as a rather cocky, arrogant, and sometimes way too lazy, I wouldn't force him to change himself and that is why I love him just the way he is."

"You got that right on him being a cocky fool, he can run his mouth just as much as he can fight." Vergil chuckled at the thought of his brother taunting the demon king. Trish joined in giggling as the conversation went on.

Soon both of their attention would be focused on the door, with loud knocking from the other side. A familiar voice called from the other side.

"Wakey wakey Trish!" Lady said whilst knocking on the door, her voice sounded like she was in a good mood.

Vergil made his way to the couch, sitting himself down in anticipation to see how Lady will react to seeing him alive after being presumed dead for so long.

"She may not be happy to see you Vergil, you sure you wanna stay?" Trish said worryingly as she approached the door. A simple nod from the blue devil meant he was ready for whatever came next.

Lady came in with her famed weapon Kalina Ann, along with a silver briefcase. The female hunter didn't even notice Vergil casually sitting down.

"Here's the payment for that job from last week, sorry if I've just woken you up." Lady said as she placed the case on the table, opening it to reveal a large amount of cash which made Trish grin at it.

"Well this will keep us on top of everything for a very long time, but of course you've come here because Dante is finally back right?" The lightning witch raised an eyebrow, her grin growing wider.

Lady simply scoffed. "Yeah well he needs an ass kicking, coming back from hell and not having the courtesy to explain? That is not cool."

Vergil shook his head, the woman was still oblivious to the elder twin sitting down.

"He's not the only one whose back." The blue devil interuppted the conversation. Lady turned around and suddenly felt her heart pulse faster than a blitz demon in panic mode.

Their eyes met, her unique hectochromatic eyes glared into his pale blue orbs, the tension suddenly getting higher and higher as the slience dragged on.

"So you've come back now? Dante never said anything to me. . ." Lady tried to hide her nerves, her hand slowly hovering above her gun which sat in it's holster loosely.

"You've changed your look, it suits you." Vergil said in a cold yet welcoming manner, a small smirk appeared in which the female hunter unknowingly began to blush at.

Without hesitation, Lady walked up to Vergil as he stood up before closely looking at his pale face. At first the tension between the two was at it's maximum, Trish could sense Lady was agitated and ready to pull out her gun and shoot.

"Why are you here Vergil? You planning to cause more trouble?" Lady asked as she slowly took out her gun and aimed at his forehead. Vergil stared back, not showing any fear whatsoever.

"If that was the case, then I would've killed you by now. Dante could've just left me in hell but he didn't, you think you can pull the trigger and still be standing?" The blue devil countered her question with one of his own.

Lady pulled the barrel back of her gun, indicating she had at least a few bullets in the chamber. However that was not the answer.

"If you think I'm gonna go easy on you, you're sorely mistaken. If you even try double crossing Dante, I will kill you. Until then you better prove to me that you are on our side, or else I'll drag you straight back to hell!" Lady angrily said as she lowered her weapon, the blue devil simply smirked at her reaction.

"I'll let you know if we've got another job for us Trish, but until then you better sleep with one eye open, especially with this bastard." The female hunter said before storming out of the building, the slamming of the doors indicated she was extremely angry, or as Dante would put it, pissed.

The tension was lifted as Trish walked up to Vergil who shook his head at Lady's outburst, a breath of relief came from the lightning witch before she touched his shoulder.

The blue devil looked at her before saying "She is still the same foolish girl I met in Temn-Ni-Gru, however that didn't go as bad as I thought it was going to be." He chuckled whilst Trish joined in giggling.

"What is all the commotion?" Dante spoke out loud as he leaned on the railing upstairs, looking down on his brother and companion.

Trish merely shook her head, her smile only putting the red devil at ease. Vergil nodded back, not saying a word. While the trio at Devil May Cry got themselves washed and dressed, Lady sat in her apartment in deep thought, wondering if Vergil truly was on their side.

As the day went on, both Dante and Trish showed Vergil around the vast city. The blue devil was treated to new clothes, lunch and a haircut in which he was pleased with. The trio's last stop was at a diner that Dante loved, where he could enjoy the strawberry sundaes, the freshly baked pizza and the tastiest chocolate milkshake that put a smile on anyone's face.

As they entered the diner, they were greeted by the waitress Ellie, Whom Dante has known for a long time.

"Dante! Where on earth have you been? I thought you forgot about little old me!" Ellie playfully berated her favourite customer who chuckled in response.

"Let's just say I was travelling, got home last night." He happilly said as Trish wrapped an arm around his own.

"Well it's great to see you Dante, and of course you Trish! Wait a sec. . .does Dante have a clone?" Ellie asked pointing to the third person, her attention on the elegantly dress Vergil.

A smile emerged from his pale lips as he lifted Ellie's hand, kissing it before answering the confused waitress.

"I'm his twin brother. Vergil is my name, it is a pleasure to meet you Ellie." He said in a warm tone, the woman's face turning red as beetroot.

The three demon hunters sat themselves down before taking a look at the menu, Dante and Trish already picked their favourites which was the pepperoni supreme pizza with no olives, chocolate milkshakes and strawberry sundaes for dessert. Vergil on the other hand decided on the weekly special, roast chicken with vegetables, stuffing, served with hot gravy, a vanilla milkshake to wash it down and finally a toffee cheesecake served with ice cream to have last.

After finishing their meal and paid the bill, the trio decided to take a slow walk through the park. A statue in the middle of the park depicted the dark knight Sparda in his human form, clad in armour, and riding a horse into battle with the force edge blade.

Vergil stopped in his tracks as he noticed the statue, he looked up as if he was a child looking at his father.

 _"Might controls everything, and without that strength you can't protect anything, let alone yourself."_ His own words echoed through his mind, a part of him still believed that without power, you cannot protect anything, or anyone in his case.

"Mother. . .Sarah. . ." He closed his eyes as he whispered those words, the thought of failing to protect his own mother from the demons brought him onto his knees. The thought of reuniting with Sarah, only to leave her with his child made him feel worse.

"I'm sorry, sorry I couldn't save you mother. . . and Sarah, sorry I left you. Please forgive me." He quietly said as he felt his tears streaming down his face, the loss of his mother and his childhood lover finally forced him to breakdown.

Dante felt his brother's sorrow, they both lost their mother Eva, and although Sarah was just his friend, he loved her like a sister. He approached his crying brother and laid his hand on his shoulder, his elder brother looking up, the cold hard exterior was gone.

"I miss them too bro, you aren't alone." Dante said as he helped his brother up and without hesitation, he pulled him into a hug. At first Vergil didn't move at all, it was as if time stopped.

"Dante, will I ever be forgiven?" The blue devil asked as he slowly began to hug his twin back.

The red devil pinged his brother's forehead, the confusion made him chuckle. "Vergil, you don't need to beg for forgiveness. You were forgiven long before I saved you!"

Soon enough the twins began to laugh, for Vergil it was odd for him to show emotions. Their reconciliation would be interuppted by thunder and lightning, the heavy downpour caught them off guard. Trish opened her umbrella up as she watched the twin sons of Sparda finally reconcile after all the tough crap they been through together.

"Not to be rude guys, but can we please get back home? I'd rather not have to dry all of your clothing and have two guys in their shorts running around!" The lightning queen shouted, catching the duo's attention.

"Yeah yeah, we're coming!" Dante shouted back, laughing while Vergil nodded to Trish. They soon caught up with her and made their way back into Devil May Cry.

Lady watched the downpour from her apartment, she smiled as she spotted the three demon hunters running past her home. The female hunter sighed, but it seemed more of a content one.

"Well. . .It can't rain all the time." Lady chuckled to herself as she realised she just quoted a line from a movie she liked.


	4. Enter Nero: Revelation

Fortuna City has changed, and for the better. Ever since the young demon hunter named Nero vanquished the false savior and the order of the sword, the people slowly began to realise how Santcus had orchastrated everything from the hell gates and demon outbreaks, to the arrival of the "savior" which devastated the majority of the city. Although many lives were wrongly taken from the so called protectors of Fortuna, the citizens still believed in Sparda, the dark knight who fought against his own kind, who also served as the feudal lord and has had his story told to many around the world.

Nero quietly walked through the graveyard, holding a small blue rose in his demonic arm, his face showed tiredness from all the demon hunting during the hot summer. Before Dante left Fortuna, he gave the young hunter the opportunity to run his own branch of Devil May Cry by giving him a bright blue neon sign, his lover Kyrie as his support and forming a new partnership with the inventor/demon hunter named Nico Goldstein; the granddaughter of Nell Goldstein.

Nero stopped in front of a marked grave, a smile formed as he knelt down before placing the flower on top of the grave and then he said quietly, "Happy birthday Mom, sorry I've not been around as often. My job has had me travel alot out of town, and the demons just keep coming back. But on the brightside they're not as active nor as bad as they used to be."

Kyrie herself was not far from the demon hunter, her eyes fixated on him before looking at the grave of her brother Credo. Despite losing her dear brother, she kept her head up and did whatever she could to help Nero learn about his shadowed past, her unconditional love for him was all he needed when life seemed to hit him hard. After a few minutes of silence, Nero's cell phone went off, he blew out a sigh, quickly standing up and flipped it open.

"Devil May Cry, how may I help?" Nero said, trying to not sound irritated. To his surprise it was Nico.

"Hey Nero! Sorry if I've bothered you on your day off, but I have some great news, I've managed to track down more stuff that belonged to Sarah, well to be more precise, photographs and a diary." The excitement in her voice always seemed to lighten the mood in almost any situation.

Nero's face lit up, this was more than good news, he could learn more about his mother through the old photographs and maybe her dairy could lead him to find his father.

"Nico, you are honestly a saint! How did you find them?" he asked as he walked slowly towards Kyrie, who smiled brightly at her lover.

"I did some digging up at the old libary downtown to check records where they listed the residents who lived in Fortuna. I discovered your mother's old address within the book, so it seems the home she lived in was never touched, supposedly people left this small district due to newer homes being built closer to town."

"I think I know the place Nico, I remember the order didn't demolish those buildings due to their historical background."

"You still have the picture of Sarah with the two boys?" Nico enquired, she knew the boys where the twin sons of Sparda, her mind thinking one of them was potentially Nero's dad.

"Yeah. . . Credo gave it to me on my sixteenth birthday, honestly can't thank him enough for finding her death certificate and obviously my birth one which I didn't have access to until now." Nero responded with hint of sadness in his voice, and despite fighting Credo, he still considered him as a brother.

"So do you know who the two boys are?" The inventor asked.

"Well at first I didn't think much of it, until the day I met Dante. I knew he had a brother but he never went into detail, only that the Yamato blade originally belonged to him. Look I'll meet up with you ASAP, I wanna look at the other items you've found, especially the diary."

"Alright Honey, I'm on route now and I'll make us some coffee!" Nico exclaimed with eagerness before slamming her phone up, starting the van up and began to drive through the city to Nero's location.

An hour later, Nero, Kyrie, and Nico sat together within the high tech van, on the side displayed a bright blue neon lights which said Devil May Cry.

Kyrie studied Nero's face as he carefully looked through a photo album, his face lighting up as he found a picture of his mother fully grown.

"She's beautiful Nero, you most certainly have inherited her nose and ears." Kyrie's soft voice brought Nero's attention to her comment, he nodded in delight as he carefully analysed the photograph.

"I'm just happy that I might get some answers after so many years, although I kinda wonder what Dante would say if he was around." Nero said, quietly laughing at the thought of his father potentially being Dante.

If he was told that back then, he would've just shot the devil hunter till his face was mush.

"What about his twin? What if he is the father and Dante is just your uncle?" Nico asked as she filled cups of coffee, passing them to her friends before sitting down.

"For starters I can't do much if he is not alive, can't ask him where the hell he's been all this time." The young demon hunter answered calmly, a hint of anger was evident on his face.

Placing the photo album down, Nero then picked up the diary from within the small box. A blue cover kept the pages together, the spine of the book was a mix of yellow and blue, completing the chain-like designs that caressed the back and front cover. Nero took a deep breath as he opened up the book, feeling both sad and happy that he can finally get answers, but he wished he could've met his parents, wishing he could've gotten the answers from them directly. Flicking through the pages, his eye caught an entry that stood out from the rest.

 _September 7th_

 _Three months have passed since he left me, it was as if he was just a ghost in my head. But he was more than real, the baby that grows within me is proof that I met my childhood friend after so long. I'm not angry at him for leaving me, I believe him when he said he wanted to protect me from whatever danger that lurked in the shadows._

 _Febuary 2nd_

 _Not long till my child is born, It's been a little tough with work but I've managed to get some time off for when the baby is ready to come out. Something tells me my child will look so much like him, I can already see them have his snow-white hair and his icy blue eyes while they have my nose and my little ears. I_ _have finally decided on a name for the child, and it will suit them whether it's a boy or a girl._

 _Their name is Nero._

 _Febuary 23rd_

 _It is almost time. I feel the baby moving around, as if they're getting ready for me. I think they know it's time to leave mommy's tummy, I think it's adorable. Although I still wish my dark angel was here, to witness our creation being brought into the world, It would've been wonderful to see him teach them about the world, Sparda, and the demons. But most importantly telling them that he loves them and mommy, but he isn't here. I managed this far without him, and I will still wait for him. But if something happens to me, if something happens after I've given birth. I will write down the things they need to know about their father._

Nero felt his eyes watering as he read through the diary, feeling overwhelmed by various emotions. He flicked through to the next page and discovered a well drawn sketch of what his father looked like, next to the drawing was a letter adressed to him. Despite the emotions that overwhelmed him, he took a deep breath before reading out the letter to both Kyrie and Nico.

 _To my dearest child Nero_

 _I do not know what age you'll be by the time you read this, but I hope you'll be old enough to understand what I'm about to say. I'm sorry I haven't been there for you when you needed me, I'm sorry I wasn't there to see you on your first day of school. But I want you to remember that I l love you, I will always love you even in death. I understand if you're angry as you read this but it is better I tell you the truth about yourself, as well as who your father is. His name is Vergil, he lost his mother and brother to demons when he was eight years old. I was very close to him as a child and after seeing him again after so many years, I was happy he remembered me. Your father was a quiet man, didn't like socialising with people that much, I could hardly get a word out of him but I didn't mind, he may have a cold blooded exterior but I knew he loved me._

 _Please don't think that he simply didn't care about me, whatever he had to do, he had to protect me no matter what, including you. The sketch beside this letter should give you an idea of what he looks like, should you find him_ _alive and well, please do not hate him for not being there for you. All I ask is that you give him a chance, tell him that I love him even after death, I wish I told him about the pregnancy but I could not reach him. No matter what you decide, I'll always love you as any mother should._

 _I'll watch over you Nero. My beautiful child._

 _With all my eternal love, your dearest mother Sarah._

Nero broke down in tears as he finished reading out the letter addressed to him, the information was alot to take in. Kyrie pulled him into a tight hug, shedding tears herself whilst Nico kept her composure despite a small tear rolling down her cheek. Roughly ten to twenty minutes later, the demon hunter managed to calm himself down with Kyrie cuddling into him. Nico felt her phone vibrate in her short pocket and with swiftness she took it out and answered, clearing her throat before speaking in a professional tone.

"Hey there, you have reached Devil May Cry, how may I help? . . . Oh hi Trish what's going on? . . . HE'S WHAT?!" Nico's outburst caused Kyrie to jump, almost startling Nero who simply chuckled quietly.

"Ok. . . I'll do that. . . I'll let them know. . . Okay Trish, I can't wait. . . Take care!"

She hung up the phone, her trademark smile formed before rushing to the driver's seat. Nero and Kyrie both looked at each other, there was concern mixed with curiousity as they wondered what was going on.

"Nico what is it? Is everything ok?" Nero asked as he sat himself on the passenger's seat, the wild smile on his friend's face making him more nervous as he patiently waited for an answer while his lover took the extra seat at the back of the van.

Revving the engine up, checking the mirrors, and also making sure she had enough gas to drive, Nico turned to her companion and said, "Dante is back! He's in Redgrave and had Trish call us to get our asses down there and see him."

Nero's face brightened up as he turned around to see Kyrie smiling as she heard the good news, she nodded in approval that it's time to go see the others and maybe Nero will finally get the answers he's been looking for.

"Alright, well then let's get going! It's about time Dante came back, I've got a score to settle with that son of a bitch!" The male demon hunter chuckled as he flicked on the radio, raising the volume to an all too familar song which has dominated the stations and has become the trio's personal favourite.

 _"The darkest of night falls around my soul, the hunter within loses control, gotta let it out, gotta let it out, gotta let it out gotta let it out!"_

The trio enjoyed the music as they went on their to Redgrave City, where Dante waits with Vergil to welcome them with open arms as well as helping his twin brother meet his son for the first time. Whether they decide to pursue a bond with each other or they decide to have no contact with each other, they will both get the answers they want as the Sparda bloodline has a new addition to the family.


	5. Blood Ties

Dante, Vergil, Trish, and Lady sat together in the lounge/office of Devil May Cry, their conversation focused on Nero, who would be arriving with Nico and Kyrie within the hour.

Vergil felt his stomach tighten with nerves, like it was being tied up into a knot. Dante placed his hand on his brother's shoulder before passing him a cold glass of water.

"First time I've seen you look nervous Vergil." The red devil chuckled whilst his twin took a sip of the beverage before responding.

"Well if you discovered that Nero was yours, you would feel the same way. Regardless I simply wish for this to go down smoothly, rather than end with a fight."

Vergil's eyes were locked onto the door, his heart beating at a wild rate as he played different scenarios regarding how the meeting between his son could go. Lady sat opposite the blue devil, curious about how the father and son will interact with one another.

"In all fairness, you didn't even know you had a son Vergil until now. You'll both have all sorts of questions for each other due to the circumstances." Trish spoke up as she patted Vergil's shoulder, a quiet nod from him was all she needed for a response.

Lady didn't understand how nervous he was, in her mind this seemed abnormal. A son of Sparda of all people, nervous? Normally she would've said something to him by now, but she chose not to out of respect and consideration. Dante noticed this too, and went over to the jukebox, browsing different songs which varied from death metal, classical, eightie's rock, and electronic to name a few.

Dante turned to Vergil and asked him in a fake british accent, "Would the fine gentleman wish to select a song from the juke of the box?"

"Please don't ever do that accent in my presence, you sound like you just had a vasectomy. . ." Vergil said in annoyance, trying to keep a straight face from hearing his twin's god awful attempt at an accent.

"Then sir may I suggest another beverage of water from the finest taps in the land, or perhaps the gentleman would care for a bottle of the whiskey from the land known as Scotland?" Dante continued to speak in the accent, only to be met with a deadly glare from his brother.

Trish could not help herself but giggle, with Lady joining in on the banter.

"Would the young sir like some earl grey? Or perhaps green tea?" The female hunter playfully asked the eldest twin in her own attempt at a fancy british accent, only to have Dante burst out into laughter.

"Lady that was pretty good, you been practicing with that one?" he asked as he pressed the button on the jukebox, choosing the artist known as The Cure.

 _"Don't look don't look" the shadows breathe_

 _Whispering me away from you_

 _"Don't wake at night to watch her sleep_

 _You know that you will always lose_

 _This trembling_

 _Adored_

 _Tousled bird mad girl"_

 _But every night I burn_

 _But every night I call your name_

 _Every night I burn_

 _Every night I fall again_

 _"Oh don't talk of love" the shadows purr_

 _Murmuring me away from you_

 _"Don't talk of worlds that never were_

 _The end is all that's ever true_

 _There's nothing you can ever say_

 _Nothing you can ever do"_

 _Still every night I burn_

 _Every night I scream your name_

 _Every night I burn_

 _Every night the dream's the same_

 _Every night I burn_

 _Waiting for my only friend_

 _Every night I burn_

 _Waiting for the world to end_

Vergil quietly nodded in approval of the song choice, he forgotten how much he enjoyed the simplest things like music. Dante looked up at the clock, two o'clock in the afternoon, meaning Nero will arrive in less than thirty minutes.

"Anyone want tea or coffee? Might as well pass the time with some music and chill out for now till Nero arrives."

"I'll make the tea for Vergil and I, you know I make it better." Trish said as she stood up with Lady following her into the kitchen, the red devil nodded as he sat down on his office chair, resting his legs on the table.

"Mary seems no longer intent on killing me, wonder what made her change her mind about me." Vergil spoke quietly whilst looking at his brother who looked back at him.

"I wouldn't say that name out loud if I were you brother, she'd blast your head off if she heard you." Dante warned his twin quietly.

The blue devil shook his head as his mind went back to Temen-Ni-Gru, the demon tower where he cooperated with Lady's father Arkham, who desired the power of Sparda himself before being humiliated by the twins.

"Her father was a fool, he could never handle all that power. She shouldn't have to alter her name because of a pathetic wannabe demon." Vergil said with disgust at the thought of Arkham using him, his brother and Lady as tools for his own nefarious needs.

"You almost sound like you care about her Vergil. . ." Dante trailed off before being interuptted by his brother who grunted in annoyance.

"I don't. . . I merely wish to understand her."

"We both know what it is like to lose someone you love, she lost her mother to that creep and she wanted revenge. Lady felt that there was no point in going back to her old life, that's why she is who she is, because she chose to not look back. She still visits her mother's grave when she can so it's not like she's completely forgotten about her loved one."

Vergil listened as Dante explained to him. Slowly he began to understand the reasons behind the female hunter's actions. It reminded him about how he and Dante lost their mother, and for Vergil, the loss of Sarah.

Trish prepared making the tea while Lady assisted by bringing out mugs, their conversation mainly focused on Vergil.

"Didn't think he'd be so damn nervous about meeting someone, thought he'd just shrug it off like the cold hearted guy he is." Lady said almost venomously.

Trish shook her head in response, a part of her felt tired of her friend's attitude towards him.

"Can't you just lay off of him Lady? Don't you think he's got enough on his plate?"

"What? Like meeting a kid who'll probably resent him anyway? Trish, this isn't Dante we're talking about, this is Vergil. The asshole who brought Temen-Ni-Gru up from the underworld, all just so he can grab power while demons run amok, killing anyone whose unfortunate to cross their damn path."

The lightening witch sighed, she could feel her temper flaring up as Lady ranted about Vergil. In her eyes, it was unfair on the blue devil.

"You don't think he regrets that? You don't think he wished to protect someone? Vergil felt he needed to gain enough power to protect the one thing he held dear, the one thing that makes him feel human!"

"Like who? Some dumb bitch who believed that he cared about her by breaking her heart? Leaving her pregnant with his kid? Vergil's only in it for Vergil! He doesn't give a F-" Trish's firm hand landed on Lady's face in a swift action, interuppting her rant which also shocked Lady.

"That is enough. First off if he didn't give a damn then why does he regret not staying with her? Why do you think he's trying to make up for what he's done in the past? He lost both Eva, and Sarah, he knows loss too so you better get off his case and start by helping him get back on his damn feet!" Trish's voice was calm but stern, she did not need to raise her voice to get her point across.

The female hunter found herself stunned by her friend's words, she didn't have a clue on how to respond. Staying silent, she just continued bringing out the mugs before sitting down, taking the time to think about what Trish has just said to her.

"When you've calmed yourself down, just be civil to him. He's not the demon you knew back then." Trish quietly said as she finished preparing the tea, loading the teapot onto a tray with the mugs and heading into the lounge area.

" _I know. . ."_ Lady thought to herself as she looked out the kitchen window, staring at the grey and dull clouds that covered the sky as she silently shedded a tear.

"Hey where's Lady?" Dante asked as he spotted Trish loading the tray onto the office table, passing a hot mug of tea to him and one to Vergil who thanked her.

"She's taking a breather, she's not had much rest lately." Trish quickly answered so Dante didn't suspect anything.

Vergil on the other hand knew something was up, but decided not to say anything. In his mind, that it is the wisest choice, especially when it comes to Lady. Their conversation grounded to a halt as a loud knock on the door made them turn their heads.

Dante looked towards Vergil before saying, "You ready brother?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. . ." The blue devil answered back, a small but nervous smile formed on his lips.

The doors swung open, Nico was the first to enter, her eyes meeting Dante who looked confused.

"Uh hi there. . . I don't believe we've properly met" the red devil smiled as he offered out his hand.

"Well for starters, you knew my grandmother, her name was Nell Goldstein. I'm Nico Goldstein, I've always wanted to meet the legendary dark knight Dante! It is an honor to finally meet my grandmother's favourite hunter." Nico spoke in high regards to Dante, who looked surprised as he could see the resemblence to Nell.

Vergil stood up as his eyes focused on the two individuals who walked in after Nico, the young man with the demonic arm which was linked with the young brunette's hand which caught the blue devil's attention. He could see the young individual's similarities to him, both of them had white short hair, their facial features almost were a direct match, and unusually, the youngster's nose reminded him of Sarah's.

"Long time, no see Nero! Loving the new haircut kid!" Dante's voice filled with joy as he shook the younger devil's hand.

"You look old Dante, guess they didn't have a spa within hell?" Nero said as he shook his uncle's hand, Kyrie nodded to Dante before turning to look at the other man who gave a small smile back at her.

The songstress took the assertive approach and walked up to Vergil, who at first wondered who she was until she spoke up.

"It is a pleasure to meet you sir, I'm Kyrie, Nero's fiancè."

Vergil cleared his throat, not feeling as nervous as he was earlier.

"My name is Vergil, it's an honor to meet you." His small smile grew a little wider as he shook Kyrie's hand.

Nero swore he could feel his stomach was about to explode as his eyes met the blue devil's, tension raised while the two of them looked at each other, trying to hide the nerves as they approached one another.

The young hunter was the first to break the awkward silence between him and Vergil.

"So. . . You must be Vergil."

"And you're Nero. . . Dante told me everything about you." The blue devil responded before offering his hand.


	6. Father and Son: Epilogue

Nero slowly raised his devil bringer, his eyes staring into Vergil's as he grasped the blue devil's hand, shaking firmly but politely. The atmosphere no longer felt as intense as it was earlier, and the soon enough the father and son both sat down while Kyrie, Dante, Nico, and Trish went into the kitchen to join Lady, giving the two devils some much needed privacy.

"So this Kyrie is your fiancè?" Vergil asked as he leaned back, crossing one leg over the other.

"Yeah, she is. We've known each other since we were six. Been close to each other for a very long time." Nero anwsered smiling.

"Childhood friends, now lovers? I cannot help but notice how similar your connection is to the one I had with Sarah. . ."

Nero's smile faded a little as he heard the name, a part of him just wanted to lash out but he knew that wouldn't solve anything.

"I assume Dante's told you about the events that transpired within Fortuna?" Nero asked.

"Yes. I was delighted to hear how you and Dante fought each other before taking down the Order yourself. Personally I liked how you threw Dante's sword against him, pinning him on a statue." A slight chuckle came from the blue devil.

"Yeah well, he pissed me off. To be fair he deliberately did it so he could see what I could do with this arm of mine. . ." Nero looked at his demonic arm with a sense of pride, no longer ashamed of it, the blue glow seemingly grew brighter.

Vergil looked at the devil bringer in awe, the aura surrounding it felt familiar.

"You restored Yamato. . ." he said quietly.

"You can sense it?" Nero felt himself tense up, Vergil could sense the hunter's discomfort.

"Apologies Nero. . . I did not mean to cause tension, and to your question, yes I do sense the sword. Call it a perk of having demonic blood within us, no doubt you felt it when you first found it."

"Yeah I did, at first I thought it was just my arm reacting until I held the blade itself. Kinda weird having a blue spectre of sorts hover above me, further increasing my strength. . . Ah screw it! I may as well show you what I mean."

Nero stood up and backed away a few steps before stopping, with Vergil looking at him with interest. Raising his arm, the devil bringer began to glow a bright blue before flashing, and within seconds, Yamato manifested out of his arm. The blue devil looked in surprise as the blade was completly restored, almost as if it was never broken in the first place.

Nero's eyes suddenly began to glow a crimson red, a blue aura surrounding him which caused the room to rumble as he channeled his power. A blue spectre appeared behind Nero, the ghost like creature mimicked his movements with ease.

"I see it now." Vergil said as he looked at the spectre, the appearance reminded him of his time as Mundus's slave known as Nelo Angelo, mixed with his first devil form.

"This power feels good, demons don't last long when I'm in this state." Nero's voice sounded demonic, it sent a cold chill down the blue devil's spine.

After a few minutes of silence, Nero changed back, still holding Yamato as he sat back down opposite Vergil. He then placed the sword in the middle of the coffee table before leaning back, a small smile formed.

"Most impressive Nero. The inner devil within you has awoken, but you haven't even reached your true potential." Vergil quietly said, smirking at his son who scoffed in response.

"Well I can't exactly transform like you or Dante."

"Not yet anyway. Regardless of how much demon blood flows within you, you're a descendant of Sparda." The blue devil spoke with pride in his voice.

"Weird how he's actually my grandfather, Dante my uncle, and of course you. . .my father." Nero nervously said, taking a large deep breath.

"You don't have to call me that if it makes you feel uncomfortable Nero." Vergil said as he gave a small smile.

"It's not I don't want to call you father, it's just I wish to know the reason behind you leaving mom behind and not being there for me when I was younger. . ." The young hunter's voice was slightly louder than usual, indicating he was annoyed.

"I'll start at the beginning then. I travelled around the world, searching for knowledge on Sparda. Of course I was after something bigger. . . Power. Before I met your mother that's what I was so fixated on, to surpass my father." Vergil said as he began to explain his journey, from losing his mother Eva at age eight to fighting Dante within Temen-Ni-Gru.

"Before the Temen-Ni-Gru incident, I was investigating the order of the sword. I couldn't exactly call them misguided at the time, but of course I would show them what a son of Sparda could do against them. Then that's when your mother bumped into me, she recognised me within seconds of our encounter." The blue devil continued whilst Nero took the information in, he listened to every word his father had to say.

"Sarah was very persistant in taking me to her place for dinner, even as a child she was always determined. After a long conversion, an old fire between us sparked. . . Your mother and I. . . Well you know, and I stayed with her for two days. That was when I finally realised I was in love, but all the thoughts of losing her took over. It reminded me of how I lost my mother, and so I decided to leave."

Nero could feel the sadness within Vergil's voice, the blue devil's eyes looked as if he was ready to cry.

"She tried to stop me, I told her I had to leave in order to protect her. She was crying. . .and seeing that broke me, I told her I loved her and she said it back, calling me her dark angel. Then I left her, and that was the last I saw of her." A small tear trailed down Vergil's cheek as he finished explaining to Nero.

"You think she hated you after that, don't you?" The young hunter asked whilst passing a tissue to the blue devil who nodded in silence.

"Well you're wrong, you see she left a letter for me which not only revealed that you're my father, but she left a little message for you." Nero took the letter out of his jacket pocket and handed it over.

Vergil thanked him and carefully read the letter out. After carefully reading the letter, he felt his emotions overwhelm him. It was a combination of both sadness and happiness, Sarah's love for Vergil and Nero was eternal. Soon the tension faded into nothingness.

"After all this time Sarah? Well I love you too." The blue devil smiled as his tears fell onto the letter, he passed it back to Nero who also felt his eyes water.

The duo dried their eyes before looking at each other, they could not help but smile.

"Thank you Nero, for giving me this chance."

"Hey it's not a problem. . . You're my father afterall, also I do believe this belongs to you" Nero grabbed Yamato from the table and passed it to Vergil who gently nodded in delight.

Vergil placed Yamato back onto the table, with Nero looking confused at his action. The blue devil stood up, his son standing up too and without hesitation, he offered his hand to shake, only for Nero to hug him.

"We've got alot of catching up to do." Nero said quietly, his father returning the hug in a way that Dante couldn't make fun out of.

"Can we come back in now guys?" Dante called out from the kitchen, only to be slapped at the back of his head by Trish.

 ** _Later that evening. . ._**

Darkness fell upon Redgrave City, the nightlife began to bustle with citizens going out to the bars, restaraunts, and nightclubs, enjoying themselves. Meanwhile at the park where the statue of Sparda is located, a raven haired man sat on the bench. The gentleman's arms were heavily tatooed, his face clean shaven, he held a black cane with a silver handle in one hand, and a book in the other, only the letter V was present on the cover of it.

"He who desires, but acts not breeds pestilence. . . So it is written. . ." The dark haired man quietly said with a small grin on his face, he stood up and walked away from the park.

The tatooed man walked into a black car, opening the passenger door and placing himself on it, his driver smiling at him.

"Ready to save the world V?" The dark skinned man asked, taking out a cigar from his pocket.

"Yes Morrison. This will be tough, but with these devil hunters, we will succeed!" V replied smiling.

 ** _The demons are coming, they plan to conquer and enslave humanity at all costs. But they don't realise they'll experience a new kind of Hell, one that will make the devils cry._**

 ** _With their newest ally known as V, the twin sons of Sparda, Nero, Trish, Lady, Nico, and Kyrie will join forces against the demonic invasion. When there's a demon that needs hunted or a devil that requires punishment, it is Devil May Cry that will answer the call._**

 ** _The End_**


End file.
